1. Field
The present invention relates generally to translating stages, and more particularly to translating linear stages including integrated actuators and associated methods of manufacture.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of adjustable mounting apparatus for supporting optical components, such as optical fibers, mirrors, beam splitters, lenses, gratings, and the like, is known. For example, it is frequently necessary to position a first optical element, such as an optical fiber or waveguide, relative to a second optical element, such as another optical fiber or waveguide, a microscope objective lens, or the like. Frequently, the relative positioning of such optical components is desirably very precise, with accuracy on the order of optical wavelength dimensions sometimes being necessary. Additionally, the relative positioning of such optical components is often desirably achieved quickly, e.g., within a fraction of second.
Common devices for providing varying positions within an optical system include translating linear stages. Generally, translating linear stages are placed adjacent to an actuator such as a stepper motor, dc current motor, piezoelectric actuator, manually operated micrometeres, or the like to cause translation of the stage. For example, a linear stage may include a base and a plate or stage that is capable of rectilinear movement with respect to the base. The base may be attached and immovable within a larger system, and an optical component or the like may be mounted to the stage for translation within the larger system. The actuator may be selectively controlled resulting in desired translation of the stage. Friction between moving parts of a translating linear stage device, e.g., the stage or base, may be reduced by roller bearings, liquid bearings, or the like.
Conventional actuators such as stepper motors, dc motors, or the like used with conventional linear stage devices generally do not have uniformity of speed (or linearity of motion) across low and high speed applications. Further, conventional actuators for translating linear stages take up space adjacent to the latter and may require periodic maintenance, such as monitoring or replacing lubrication between moving portions of the actuator and the like. Additionally, portions of the actuator that are in contact may further wear resulting in degradation of performance or failure of the device.
Manufacturing process of conventional linear stages including associated actuators as described generally require a number of processing steps associated with the actuator. For example, surface hardening steps may be needed to lengthen the life and reliability of actuator elements in contact such as rolling or bearing elements, and the like. Additionally, manufacturing tolerances of the linear stage and actuator may need to be very small to prevent build up of tolerances in the final stage device.
Accordingly, linear translation stages with an integrated actuator that take up less space and operates with increased uniformity over varying speeds, high efficiency, and with high repetition rates are desired.